


Drive-In

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a special date to the drive-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-In

**_Prompt: Ugh okay so lately I just keep imagining like cute hs!destiel going on a date and they're going to one of these movie drive in thingies (which I just find adorable and great and UGH) and they're like all cuddly in the impala but then it like... Progresses to more than just cuddling? Idk just thought I'd share_ **

Dean just wants this date to be perfect. He never thought he’d ever get a chance with anyone as amazing and awesome as Cas, and he wants everything about this night to be the best it can be.

He took the Impala to the car wash this afternoon, and she’s shining now in the lights from the drive-in’s concession stand. He’s got licorice and Cas has M&M’s and they’re sharing a big bucket of popcorn and an extra-large soda. They’re halfway through the double feature. The stars are out. The air is warm. It’s a beautiful night.

His friends had made a bunch of dirty jokes about sex in the backseat when they found out Dean was taking Cas to the drive-in for their first date. They’re all gonna tease him on Monday, ask him how far he got, if he had the nerve to “make the move”.

But making a move is the furthest thing from Dean’s mind right now. Cas is cuddled up against him with his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s got his arm tight around Cas’ back. Cas smells fantastic, and his hair is so soft against Dean’s cheek. He could just stay here forever and be a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142921397023/ugh-okay-so-lately-i-just-keep-imagining-like-cute).


End file.
